


Awakenings

by Roshin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Absol - Freeform, F/M, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshin/pseuds/Roshin
Summary: An Absol and her trainer discover something new about their relationship.
Kudos: 9





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new to the site, no idea what I'm really doing filling all these things out, so if something doesn't look right, I probably messed up somewhere. 
> 
> That said, haven't been able to write in years, and would love to hear other's thoughts on this one.

"Come on, you got this" Abby thought to herself, looking up the long staircase ahead of her. She knew full well it would take no more than a handful of steps to reach the top, but now the inking darkness seemed to make the journey infinitely longer than it should be.

One carefully measured step up at a time, and she slowly made her way forwards. Claw tips pressed so lightly atop the hard wood, she almost fancied the thought of stealing away what valuables might be stored away here. But such a thought was years late to making itself known, let alone being acted upon. Instead, Abby paid close attention to where she stepped.

"Second from the top…" she reminded herself, pressing so gently on that plank of wood it might as well have been made from paper. Yet despite putting as little weight on it as she could, that board still gave out a squeaked protest of such late night use. She knew full well such a pitiful sound would not have been enough to rouse anyone currently asleep in the house, but Abby found herself tensing up nonetheless. 

Staring into the darkness like she'd been caught about to commit a felony for what felt like an eternity, she finally continued past that troublesome step. All the while Abby kept an ever careful eye on whomever might emerge from the darkness. Only once she felt for sure no one would be surprising her, Abby took the moment to collect herself with a deep, slow, exhale. A quick turn to the right, and she moved on down the narrow hallway. Well, narrow might not have been the right word. Save for two elongated counters spaced near its opening, and middle, it was still roomy enough for two people to walk down side by side. 

And having it all to herself, Abby made sure to stay in the middle, lest one of the doors on either side of her suddenly swung open. Yet such a thing didn't happen as she made her way past the furniture, and rows of carefully hung portraits. One of which caught her eye. 

Even in such low light, her eyes could pick up the faint colors and silhouettes of the photo. Herself, freshly groomed snow-white fur shining in the sun, a silky blue ribbon pinned to the distinct crescent horn indicating her absol heritage. And her trainer, carrying her on his back, grinning from ear to ear after their recent victory in the pokemon contest. 

By Arceus, the months of training leading to that one day made all the pain and soreness afterwards worth it. Even then, the regulations they had to follow almost did them in. All that preparation had done a number on her fur and horn, and contest regulations were notoriously strict on a pokemon's appearance. Often people would try to enter and be turned down for a chipped horn, or fang, or if the fur wasn't the right shine. But they got through and took home first prize. 

For her trainer, it had been a dream to win one over trying to take on the trials of the pokemon league. He simply found the creativity needed for the contests so much more appealing. She had always been thankful for that, and his parents who had rescued her years prior.

"How far you've come" she though to herself before moving on. After all, she hadn't come up here to reminisce. 

Abby crept just a few more doors down before coming to a stop, looking up at the pale blue wooden frame barring her from her goal. The faux golden handle attached to it mocking her inability to open it. Yet such physical limitations wouldn’t stop her. With a deep breath, a soft pinkish glow surrounded her sharp red eyes. No more than a moment later it appeared around the handle, which turned as if aided by a ghost as it slowly opened for the absol. Trotting inside, the door slowly closing behind her, she couldn't hold back the smirk crossing her face.

She was by no means a master of using psychic, like those pokemon naturally born with such a gift. However, for a dark type such as herself sure to utilize it in ways other than the attack she had learned, its never failed to leave anyone shes met in awe. Although she improved beyond simple blades of energy, the act of opening a door still left her feeling giddy. But that didn't last long, as she turned her attention to the darkened room she stood in.

And there, on the far side of the wall, was her trainer. The entire reason of her being there, fast asleep; his breathing the only thing to break the silence of the room. 

"Just a little further." Abby thought, taking in a deep breath before moving towards the bed. Though the walk was short, she couldn't help focusing on him, lest he wake up before Abby could set her plan into motion. But as she reached the head of the bed, Abby took in the sight of her trainer. 

Blanket half thrown off, one arm covering his face, the absol found herself smiling softly. Very carefully lifting one paw, she moved to climb onto the soft mattress, but stopped inches away from doing so. Much like with the door, Abby focused, eyes glowing that soft pinkish hue, before the bottom of her paws and stomach shined with the same color. 

It took some willpower to force down the urge to flail about as she began to lift into the air, floating over the bed, and settle onto the mattress. With her trainer none the wiser to suddenly being straddled by an absol, Abby put her plan into motion. 

For a brief moment the arm covering his face glowed, lifting gently upwards, before coming to rest at his side. Staring down at him now, Abby let out a low sigh and closed her eyes. It only took a few seconds of focus before tell-tail pin prick of pain from the center of her forehead made itself known. The moment that prick grew to the beginnings of a mild headache, her eyes shot open; the darkness around her batted away with a piercing bright red glow. 

In that moment her pupil dilated, threatening to remove any trace of her iris, as she gazed upon the wall ahead of her. At first, nothing happened. But the longer she stared, an image began to take shape in her mind’s eye. Fuzzy at first, it took but a moment for the blur to fade away revealing the image in full. Once it had, the absol couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up at the sight. 

She spent months of practicing with her trainer's mother. Months of agonizing headaches, to get this trick down. And here she was, looking into the mind of the one she trusted most whilst he was at his most vulnerable, peering into his dreams. And her reward for it all?

The all to familiar image of herself and her trainer. Him, hunched over, clutching at tufts of pure white fur, while the image of her laid on it's back, front paws crossed behind his neck holding him close. Suddenly finding her mouth drying up, she swallowed hard as she watched the dream play out before her.

Seeing the two facsimiles saying something, Abby silently kicked herself. Looking into anothers mind was hard enough, but to hear their thoughts, or feel what they felt… it seemed she still had a long ways to go before she could truly experience these dreams in their fullest. 

Yet it certainly didn't stop her from watching her faux-self being thrust into. Its back arch, head thrown back, front paws moving to press into her trainer's chest, black claws stretching out to rake against his skin. All the while her trainer’s double never stopped, only edged on to drive himself home harder than before.

In all honesty she could have watched the scene unfolding before her until its climax, and anything else her trainer's mind could conjure up. But the absol found herself being yanked back to reality with a sudden dull throbbing of her head; that bright red light quickly fading, darkness taking back its rightful place. 

Instead she found herself taking in mouthfuls of the cool air as she panted hard, legs trembling, and head aching. After a minute to collect herself, Abby looked down at the male below her. She hadn't realized how close she had leaned down until now, or how his breathing had quickened to as hard as hers had been. It was then a shiver raced down her spine, ending at a growing heat between her legs. 

"Arceus give me strength." 

With a glance back Abby began to move down her trainer's body. As she did so, the absol used one back paw to kick the blanket away the further down she moved, until it lay in a heap off of the bed, and she felt herself blushing harder at the sight before her. 

Abby swallowed hard, staring at the tented cloth between his legs; nose twitching as the soft, musky, scent of excitement made itself known. Her eyes just barely picked up how dark the fabric was at where his tip must have been. The occasional pulse it gave every now and again only seemed to stoke her body’s heat further.

With a tentative forepaw, Abby gingerly pressed it against the length, a shiver running down her spine from the mixture of feeling just how hard it was, and the warmth coming from it. She just held her paw there for the longest time, occasionally pressing down and pushing that rock solid spire against her trainer's stomach, before moving her paw back for it to rise right back up. 

Abby hadn't kept track of how long she did this, so entranced was she just to feel that throbbing shaft for the first time. If it wasn't for one particular pass that caused his tip to slip partially slip free from the flap in his boxers, the absol might have kept going until her arm grew tired. Instead Abby froze up, that excited male sent growing in strength with its source finding some freedom from the restricting fabric. 

Mouth suddenly far dryer than it had been since sneaking into the room, the absol found herself leaning down to inspect the peeking tip; butterflies forming in her stomach the closer she got. Mere centimeters away from her twitching nose, she wetted her lips. Cheeks absolutely burning at the thought of what she was going to to, the absol let her tongue loll out, just about to press it against his musky skin.

But two sharp claps, and a sudden flash of light, saw her flinch slightly, squinting for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the lack of darkness. And as soon as they had, she locked onto a very surprised set of brown eyes staring down at her. 

"Uh… hi." Was all her trainer said, trying to process what he was seeing. 

For her part, Abby couldn't bring herself to move for the longest time. She just stared, bug eyed, while her mind tried to think of what to do. The soft glow of her psychic ability manifesting around her eyes, as she quickly sat back on her haunches. 

"M-morning." She thought, sending the reply directly to her trainer. He glanced over to his nightstand, scratching an itch on his chest through his pale blue shirt.

"It's... three in the morning." He spoke groggily as he looked back over to her.

Abby's heart raced trying to read his face, but she had never been good at such things. Especially now, what with him still looking fairly dazed from being woken up so early.

What did she do to wake him up though? Did one of her claws do it? She'd always made sure to keep them trimmed down, both because it was the only thing on her body she could ‘alter’ for contests, and to avoid accidentally cutting things. Had she made a noise she wasn't aware of? 

Did it really matter now? All she wanted to do was get out of the room before things got really awkward.

"Oh, well, I'll juuust," Abby replied as she began to turn away "be going then." 

As fast as she could, the absol moved to leap from the bed, but before her paws could leave the mattress a quick tug on her tail kept her in place. Abby already knew before glancing over her shoulder what had her tail.

"John," she started, glancing back to see his hold on her scythe-shaped tail "let go-"

"No." He replied flatly.

Unfortunately he had always been quick to wake up, and now was no different. The tiredness in his eyes replaced with a mixture of confusion and concern. 

In the freshly lit room she could see the toned muscles in his arms tense, his hand gripping tighter around that sharp appendage. It wasn't until he pulled back, Abby realized she wasn't going to be leaving the room without doing something drastic. So, the absol simply caved, moving backwards until he had her sideways in front of him. John himself had moved his legs out of her way, residing to sit cross-legged. 

"So, mind explaining what that was about?" He asked as he leaned his whole body to one side to better look at her face when she turned away. 

"Can you let go of my tail?" 

"Are you gonna try'n bolt again?" John swiftly countered. Abby let out a defeated sigh and shook her head. Apparently satisfied with her answer, she felt his grip fade from the appendage. 

"Look," she sighed and closed her eyes to brace for the inevitable "if you're going to yell, just get it over with." 

But no such thing came. Instead she felt a hand touch her back, making her flinch away. That hand redoubled, firmly grasping her and pulling her close to him. Soon after it wrapped around her, followed closely by the other arm, locking the absol into a tight embrace. 

"Abby," John spoke softly "I've been worried about you." 

With one hand he turned Abby's head to face him. "You've been avoiding me for weeks now, and when you finally show back up it's to blow me in my sleep?"

If she had ears, they'd have drooped from how blunt that was. 

"I'm sorry" was all she could say. 

"Hey now," he replied just as softly as before. "I'm just confused as hell. What's been going on? Mom said you wanted to be alone, but wont tell me why."

Wiggling out from his grasp, she turned to face him properly. "That's 'cause I asked her to help me with something I wanted to surprise you with." 

"I mean, you certainly-" he paused, eyes going wide as a thought popped into his head. 

"Wait, were you have my mom show you how to… yea know." John made a gesture above his groin, face starting to turn red. He wasn't the only one to turn red, the implication of his mother showing the absol how to please her son making Abby's cheeks burn hard.

"Arceus no! No, no, no, no, no!" She rapidly shook her head, hard enough for her horn to make it [i]whoosh[/i] as it sliced through the air. Quickly regaining her composure, and equilibrium, Abby let out a sigh before addressing her trainer.

"Ever since you taught me psycho cut, it's been amazing doing things I never thought I could. Hell, being able to [i]talk[/i] has been more incredible than you can imagine!" She paused, looking for the right words to say.

"But last month I... I've been having issues of other people's dreams, I guess, bleeding into my own? I dunno, that's the best way I can describe it." 

"Why didn't you say something to me about it?" 

Abby gave the best impression of a shrug a quadruped could. "I didn't want you to worry, especially with the contest coming up."

Hearing that John reached out to stroke one of her fore legs. "But I was worried. Besides, your well being comes first, you know that."

"I know, I know." She nodded. "But I figured out how to keep other's dreams out of my head after a few weeks!"

"So why didn't you tell me about it until now?" 

"Well… I tried." 

He gave her a queer look at that. "What do you mean?" 

Abby simply took in a deep breath for what she had to say next. 

"About that… Your mother let me try out an idea I had, once I had the dream thing down. I mean, if other people's dreams could enter mine, what's stopping me from doing the same? But while I’m awake." He cocked an eyebrow at that, waiting for her to continue.

"So, after some practice I figured out how to get into people's dreams. And, well, when I went to tell you…" she trailed off, looking away. "I may have stumbled into you dreaming about us. You know, being intimate."

It was his turn to blush now, as she glanced back at him. If it had been any other time, she would have found it amusing how much redder he was than moments ago; he looked on the verge of glowing!

"Oh." Was his only reply, taking his hand away from her to scratch his elbow. 

"Yeah." 

An awkward silence fell between the two soon after, neither not knowing just what to say next. It wasn't until butterflies returned in the pit of her stomach that Abby tried to say something, but found herself beat to the punch. 

"So how many times have you, yea know, popped into my dreams?" 

"Twice. Tonight was the second time." Abby replied, shuffling on her forepaws. John nodded slowly at that, and for a moment she could have sworn he truly did start to glow. 

"I guess that was a real sight to see, huh?" He asked with a sheepish chuckle, which got a nervous smile and nod from the absol. 

"Very. So," she started, already sensing silence falling between then again. "how long have you had that kind of interest in me?" 

"Well, uh," John scratched at his elbow again "since our big win. You had just looked so confident when they gave you that ribbon, and how the lights shown off your fur you looked so… so beautiful. At first I thought…"

Pausing, he let out a long, low, sigh as he looked down. It didn't take a true psychic to tell something was eating at him. Without even thinking, she reached a paw out to rest on his knee. 

"Whatever it is you have to say, I wanna hear it okay?" Her trainer inhaled deeply, still not looking up at her.

"At first I thought I might be starting to love you. Romantically I mean. But I… don't. You're like a sister to me." Letting out an irritable groan he suddenly buried his hands in his face.

"Fuck what's wrong with me."

Abby, for her part, had no idea what to say to such a revelation. After a few minutes she found her body moving of its own accord, pressing her forehead against his own. 

"Hey now yea big dork, I'm supposed to be the worried one after what I did."

Careful as to not hurt him Abby used her psychic ability to force John's hands down, and tilt his head up to look at her; to which she promptly stuck her tongue out at him. 

"So cheer up, 'cause I don't think there's anything wrong with you!" 

"Wha-" he started, but was stopped with another one of the absol's head taps. 

"Here I thought I had something to worry about." 

John just stared at her, bewildered to no end.

"What." Was all that came out of him. The absol let out an amused chuckle at that.

"What? I don't care if you're not romantically in love with me, I'm just glad you're not upset with me. And if it's the sister thing well, I consider you family too. My [i]adoptive[/i] family sure, but family nonetheless." Sitting back on her haunches, albeit straighter than before, her chest puffed out a little, a smug grin started to spread across her muzzle.

"And thank you for the compliment on my looks. If I'm attractive to you, then I guess I won't have to worry about that in the future."

"I didn't expect you to say that. I'm still dreaming, aren't I?" He he finally said at last, getting a giggle from the absol.

"Come here you big doofus." With that she lunged forwards, pouncing him over, and nuzzling into his cheek. 

"Oof, hey-" John cried out, but quickly found himself unable to speak when a paw pressed against his lips, followed by a particularly happy absol face looming over him.

"Do yea still think this is a dream?"

Her trainer shook his head, which made Abby smile wider. Taking her paw away from his face she took a moment to lay her head against his chest.

"Good 'cause if it was, I don't wanna wake up. Been stressed about this for weeks now, and I'm sure you've been stressing too."

"Yeah," John replied with a nod, wrapping his arms around her. "But I never thought you'd be so… OK with it."

"Honestly, I didn't at first. Certainly wasn't repulsed by the idea, but didn't find it appealing either." Still splayed out atop of him, she gave the best impression of a half shrug as she looked at him.

"It just kinda grew on me."

"Oh." He said, finding himself running his hands through the fur on the absol's back.

"Mmhmm." She replied to the gesture with a pleased growl, before rubbing her cheek against his.

"So, what now?" John asked as squeezed the absol against him. Neither said anything for several minutes lest it ruined their embrace. Eventually Abby ended it first, wiggling from his grasp just enough to somewhat push herself up.

"I mean, I can think of a few things we could do…" Abby trailed off, using a claw on one paw to draw a little circle on John's chest.

"How do you feel about making a few of those dreams a reality?"


End file.
